The present disclosure relates generally to a gas turbine engine, and in particular to a swirler tube in a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
In pursuit of more efficient gas turbine engines, higher turbine inlet temperatures have been relied upon to boost overall engine performance. This results in increased gas path temperatures that may adversely affect component life. To address this issue, dedicated cooling air is extracted from a compressor section and is used to cool the gas path components in the turbine. For example, cooling air can be directed into a rotor cavity for cooling purposes. It is important to ensure that the cooling air is directed into the rotor cavity in a manner to provide the most effective cooling.